Walter's Prison
by ThroughtheShadows
Summary: Walter must pay for his betrayal after Millenium falls. And Integra thinks he has taken it rather well. Let's see what he gets in return... Some adult themes and some strong language. Now a Dark Walter/Seras series.
1. Reward

**Author's Note- **My second fic typed and uploaded today! I'm on a roll! Who-hoo! Anyway, I would like to apologize for the missing question marks on my last fan fic. The program I'm using to type seems unable to type them. Why, I don't know. I might also do a back story to that one ( to explain why Alucard turned into a teddy bear once). This one is a bit more serious. Now for the disclaimer - **I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters within the following fan fic.** If I did, you would never see sexy Alucard again! (Laughs maniacally in a corner.)

Three weeks. Three, bloody weeks in the dungeons of what was left of the Hellsing mansion. Three weeks of little to no contact with a single soul, of deilivered blood packs which contained the minimal amount possible, of being trapped in a mind that would not allow him rest - not that he needed any really, of having to amuse himself with stone walls and floors and a hard bench, along with what he had on his back. Three weeks in a new, strong, undead body that needed to be tested, needed to flaunted and praised... and fully fed inmore ways than one. The ex-butler heaved an annoyed sigh, blowing a strand of dark hair out of his face only to have it settle on the opposite side. He yawned long and loudly, stretching his limbs out on the cold bench to their full extent, then picked at the tip of a pearly fang in boredom.

" Bloody hell," he grumbled. He stood up, smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothes, and leaned up against the silver bars of his cell. He had learned quickly how to keep the metal from touching his body, preventing any unpleasant singeing of his skin. He smoothly placed his wrists on one of the crossbars, letting his black-gloved hands to dangle just outside of his prison, and peered as best he could down the corridor to the door at the other end. " She should have delivered my meal twenty minutes ago. What's taking her..."

That was most likely the major source of "entertainment" he had had since Millenium had fallen - Seras Victoria delivering his meals. As since none of the human members except Integra had survived the demolition of London, and Alucard was almost constantly being sent out to iradicate any remaining vampires and ghouls, the former Police Girl didn't have much choice but to take the role as "prison guard". Not that she complained. In fact she never even muttered a single syllable to him, let alone hardly looked at him anymore. In a way, he could understand that, or at least see the logic. His treason had brought the death of her French lover, a rather bitter topic, despite that the deceased mercenary still resided in her. That didn't refrain him however from greeting her with-less-than subtle innuendos, nor gazing at her lustfully under hooded eyes, actions he only thought about doing in little fantasies when he had been human. The fact that she was a glorious No-Life Queen, with so much more potential and strength than ever before, only whetted the desire he had since he first saw her. The only time she had seemed to acknowledge him, he had felt a feirce stinging down his spine, and barely caught the word "bastard" before she walked away. The harmful jolt of power had only made him shiver in mores than one...

The creak and groan of the dungeon door snapped him out of his memories, and he looked up from the floor to see the approaching figure. It was Seras as expected. But instead of a whimsy blood packet, she held a ring of keys in her shadow hand. A ring of keys he had not seen since they - Alucard, Seras, and Integra - literally tossed him unceremoniously into the cell. The young vampire stopped before the door. " Aahh... Come to finally fulfill your wanton desires, eh, love," he intoned at her, as she flipped through the ring for the right one. Seras gave him a quick, fiery glare, before returning her gaze to the keys.

" Sir Integra wants to see you - immediately. I've been sent to escort you to her office."

" I've been there more than my share of times, I doubt I'll need help finding the office. But if you've relocated I may need directions to your bedroom..."

" You are to walk no more than three paces ahead of me nor one less pace ahead of me," Seras continued as if she hadn't heard him. " If you try to run, attack, or any other suspicious tactic, I will resort to deadly force, and you will be brought back here without notice.Your meals will be delayed for a week or more." She gazed at him heatedly through the bars, keeping her voice steady. " Do you understand"

Walter leaned his face closer to hers, just mere centimeters from the oppressing metal between them. " Absolutely," he purred.

Seras appeared to keep her eyes from rolling, and slid a rusty key into the protesting lock. With a quick twist, she swung open the door, keeping as safe a distance as possible. Walter stepped out and waited for her to close the door. They then proceeded out the door of the corridor, up a flight of stairs, down another hall, and began climbing what was left of the stairwell to the upper floors. They remained absolutely quiet, mostly because had he spoken she most likely would have shoved a gun barrel down his throat. When they arrived at the door to Integra's office, Seras gave three quick raps on it's surface.

"Enter."

Seras opened the door, keeping a keen eye on the other vampire as he entered, and shut it behind them. Integra glanced up from the desk and whatever she had been working on on the computer. Her blue eyes narrowed, but she gave a reassuring nod at the younger vampire. Seras gave Walter one final glare, then gently clicked the door shut behind her as she exited the room. Walter gazed at the door only the smallest moment longer, then turned his attention to "the warden". Sir Integra blew out a plume of smoke and squashed out what little remained of her cigar. " You may come closer, Vampire." Walter - as since they both knew he was no longer the Walter she had known and she refused to address him as so unless neccesary - walked forward cautiously, until he was seven paces from her desk. A safer position than what he use to take when he had been human.

Integra crossed her fingers under her chin and peered up at him with her usual steely gaze, which had become more agressive after London's downfall.

" How surprisingly generous of you to allow me out of my cozy cell, Integra," he drawled, his words faintly bleeding sarcasm. " Were you simply curious as to whether I would answer your summons quietly," he asked with some bitterness.

" Of course not," Integra replied smoothly, completely unperturbed by his disrespect towards her. " Besides, I'm surprised that you've forgotten how generous I have been. Three times I've let you wander the grounds. Walk through the halls of the estate." Her gaze did not falter.

" Yes, a little stroll on your bombed up lawn, with Victoria breathing down my neck from the shadows. Usually I wouldn't mind such attention from the little busty Draculina, but for some reason it was rather irritating. And ruined paintings and pitiful family hierlooms don't hold my interest." His voice oozed bitterness, yet the english charm he had perfected over the last few decades fairly masked it.

" Well I would apologize for the inconveinence, but it would be in far better shape if your friends hadn't bombed the lawn or trashed the place like it was a brothel.," she replied just as sourly and with the same refinement she had perfected as well. Walter almost flinched. She was clearly reminding him of the seeds he had sown. " But I suppose theres not much I can do about it, except to try to keep my family's house together."

They stared at each other in a silent battle as to who would show the first signs of complete contempt towards the other. Integra post-poned the battle to speak. " Despite your ill-regard towards myself and my house, you have been rather... well-behaved is the best way I can put it."

" I suppose every dog has his day," he replied with a uncaring shrug that matched his now youthful form. His whole posture screamed confidence and indifference towards life. Towards the world.

" I suppose it does," she answered, still with a calm decorum. " Although I'm still rather wary about you, and obviously with good reason, I've decided that ,perhaps, you've done well so far in paying your dues." She stood up but did not move away from the desk as she continued. " I have a propsition for you, Vampire. Are you willing to hear it," she asked.

" It depends on what the rules are. Every proposition has rules, Integra."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," she said, returning the sly smirk he gave her. She turned her head slightly away from him, solely keeping her eyes on him. " You may come in now," she called to the door to their right, which led to the library. Walter heard the doorknob click and turned to see who was there. The grin which was now trying to split his face wide open was toned down to a smirk a little slyer than the one he had worn a moment ago. Two young women, both likely around the age of twenty-five or less and undoubtedly prostitutes, poured out of the library. One was blond with her hair in little pigatails to emphasize the shoolgirl fetish costume she wore, a red lollipop trailing on her tongue as she savored it. The other was a slimmer redhead with dark brown eyes, who - ironically - wore a khaki police unifrom, and pair of black fur handcuffs at her belt. " An old friend of my father's in France was more than happy to give certain gentlemen around remaining London a 'confidence booster' as he called it. He was more than happy to lend these girls to Hellsing as a favor," Integra explained as the prostitutes waltzed closer to the vampire. " I've already told them about the 'genentic quirk' of your eyes. I'm sure they're not too shy for your tastes. Now here are the rules of the proposition. Don't make too much noise, don't do it in my room or Victoria's, and - if you can find it to be kind - don't make too big of a mess, if any at all."

He swooped down low as he made a dramatic bow, all for sarcasm, to mock his old ways, and some general degree of gratitude. " You truly are too generous, Hellsing. I'd be more than oblidged to abide such rules. I'm so... glad to receive such a reward, I suppose." The blond waltzed closer till she was not much more than two feet away, as he stood up.

" The boss told me that you said he would have red eyes," she said smoothly, a tiny french accent permeating her words. " I didn't think you were this serious." She twirled the sucker between her thumb and forefinger as they both stared at him.

" There are alot more... interesting things about me than just my eyes, my dears." He nibbled the fingertips on one hand of the redhead, who had silently become his favorite due to her costume. They giggled in an indiscreet manner, the blond nibbling on her lip as the other shivered at Walter's burning eyes. Integra cleared her throat, and the trio stopped to look at her. Her face was still poised but her her eyes flashed at the vampire with icy shards. " But you'll find that out for yourselves shortly. We must respect Sir Hellsing's time, she's busy I believe.," he said smoothly, not missing a beat. He wrapped an arm around each of their waists and turned to go.

" Remember the rules," Integra called after him.

" Would I ever break a rule," he asked coyly. Her face fell sharply. He turned away, his irrepressible grin slowly growing as they left the office. " Now, let's see if we can find a room. Please, do tell me your names..." They did not notice the long fangs beginning to pertrude very sharply from his mouth as he purred into thier ears. Nor did they notice the long pointed tongue lick the pale lips in a hungry manner...

**Author's Note - **Yes, I'm leaving you a little cliffhanger. I don't think I can write what comes next. Im half-tempted to just let you guys use your imaginations, but if you really want me to, I could possibly turn this into a sort of Dark Walter/ Seras thing. I rated this mature just to be on the safe side. Anyway, please tell me what you think. If you think something is off or you have ideas for new Hellsing fics, go ahead and share in the review. Thanks for reading!


	2. First hint

**Author's Note - **I must say that I believe The Princess of Hellsing and the Paladin Meet was fairly successful, considering it was the first fanfic I had ever uploaded. When I get back on my original computer, I'll upload the one I wrote last month, and start using the latest version of Microsoft Word. There shouldn't be any grammar or punctuation problems after that. I would like to once again thank you all for the reviews, and encourage you to check out my account. Not much on there, but there's a couple of polls you might want to take. Disclaimer - **I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters within in this fic. All characters belong to their rightful owners.** I still want Alucard though. (sniffles in dissapointment)

" How did he take it," Seras asked as Sir Integra scribbled something out of her personal notes. The woman turned back to the Draculina. " He was rather... eager I suppose. I almost wondered if my father wore off on him, or it was the other way around all those years ago," she replied, the newly lit cigar bobbing between her teeth. " And he followed the rules. For the most part anyway."

" What rules did you give him, Sir"

" Don't make a mess if he could help himself, don't take them out in either of our rooms, and try not to make too much noise, if any at all."

" Well so much for the quiet part," Seras muttered. " I never thought a girl could have such a large pair of lungs..."

" I guess he let it slip," Integra replied reffering to the computer moniter as she jotted down another piece of information of some sort. " That was the only time I heard them."

" I envy your human ears then," the other snorted in disgust.

Integra jotted down a key phrase then removed her glasses to rub at her temples. " So much bloody paperwork..." With the glasses soon placed back on the bridge of her nose, she pinned her sight on Seras. " I know you wouldn't like to but I need you to check on the room. Alucard is taking longer than he should - yet again - and as you can see..." Here she gestured with her arm to the stack of files and the monitor. "... I'm a little swamped. I need to know exactly how many stains he left in there." Seras nodded trying to mask her slight annoyance. It was to no avail and Integra spoke. " I know you're very, very bitter towards him, Seras. I practically hate him as much as you do. It wasn't just us that he betrayed, he betrayed my father as well. But with more than three-fourths of the population six feet under... I don't really have a choice as to who will work for me now."

Seras looked at the tiles beneath her feet for a moment, keeping an angry scowl from etching her features. Then looked back at Sir Integra. " I understand that, Sir. But it doesn't change the fact that I despise him."

" Nor does it change the same thing for me," the other woman replied softly. They shared a knowing look. Then Integra turned away. " You won't have to clean it up. Just report the extent of the damage to me when you can. I'll get it myself." Seras nodded, saluted her employer, then went out the door without a sound. At the top of the landing, she paused, sniffing for the source of the spilt blood somewhere tingling her senses. In a second she traced it back to two floors below, near the southern end of the mansion, and she began descending.

As Seras took her time to get down the stairs she began pondering once again over the night three weeks ago. The night that Millenium and almost London as well had fallen. Her face turned sour. " That bastard," she growled under her breath. Ever since Walter's betrayal, since her ascension to her status as No-Life Queen, she had became solely fixed that no one would ever backstab her or anyone within Hellsing ever again. It was perhaps a childish thought, but a thought that she could not rid of herself. She had never been that shocked, that hurt, that unbearly sad as when the ex-butler had almost proudly proclaimed that he had disowned them all. Except for her former captain's death of course. But the kindest friend she had ever had, since her parents brutal death, had turned out to be inconceivebly selfish and cruel.

" _I thought I was your best friend, migonette._"

Seras smiled at the sudden familiar intrusion in her head and paused on one of the steps. " That you were, Pip. But we became a lot more than just best friends, didn't we."

"_ True. I knew that you couldn't rezist the Bernadette charm. Don't deny it!_," he crowed in her mind as she gave a small giggle and began to descend again.

" I never said I denied it. Your ego just wants me to say that, so I apologize and have to brag about your 'charm'."

" _Damn. How do you figure zees zings out,_" he inquired.

" You are stuck in my body for all eternity, physically, mentally and spiritually," she shrugged. " Our connection is pretty deep considering you're the only one I've ever fed from."

" _If I must say, I rather enjoy being here than... well, wherever I was going when my body gave out. It's rather cozy in here, thank you._" She laughed and she both heard and felt him laugh back. After a moment, however, she felt him become somber. " _But there is somezing thats bothering me, Seras. You're so bitter anymore. I can feel it. It's like it's everywhere in here, this... slithering blackness._"

Seras sighed. "Pip..."

" _Don't argue with me please, it only makes it worse. You were a really sweet, fiery mademoiselle when I was around._" There was a breif pause, as if he had sighed. " _Why are you so... angry anymore,_" he asked somberly.

She shook her head as she went down the final flight of stairs to her destination. " Because you're dead. And you didn't have to be."

" _I'm not quiet dead yet._" He seemed to sigh again. " _In my family business, I had alot of chances to die. But I'm sure I picked the right time just so I could save you, Girly. And look where being dead got me. I don't have to worry anymore about anyzing, except helping you when I can._"

"True as that may be, Pip, if he hadn't been the filthy little coward and turned to the enemy, everyone including you would probably still be here. The mansion would be as beautiful as is use to be. Sir Integra wouldn't have to try to put all these little peices back together just to tread water. Master would have more time to help Sir Integra and spend time with us, wouldn't have to remember his ugly past so soon like he did. And I wouldn't have to see just how horribly rank that traitor has become."

" _And there it slithers in the dark again. It's such an ugly zing, Seras, it shouldn't be in you. Let it go. I'm not asking you to forgive him or anyzing. Just get the past behind you as soon as you can. Stop wondering what zings could have been. Even if you are techinically dead, this sort of feeling can end up killing you. And be careful._" His voice suddenly became serious. " _Although I can understand why the Boss wants to keep him... I don't like him. Not this one. Not this doppleganger. It's literally a completely different person, and I don't just say all that because I ended up dead for his schizophernia._" As if to contradict his own preachings to Seras, she felt him become annoyed and perhaps angry. " _I don't like... No that's not good enough. I __**loathe **__how looks at you. How speaks to you. It pisses me off to no end. If I could and you'd let me, and I'd bitch slap him! He shows you as much respect as some door-to-door-penny whore!_"

" Speaking of whores...," Seras mumbled as she approached a door down the hall. There was no doubt that the pungent smell of blood originated here. And it was surprisingly strong, considering the conditions Sir Integra had given the vampire. " Let's see just what he did to those two." Seras not quiet sure how else to proceed, knocked once on the door. She waited. One minute... two... No response. Seeing no other option, she turned the handle. Locked. ' Of course he'd lock it. Don't want them to get away,' she thought almost sarcastically. She jammed the heel of her palm on the handle and it popped open the jamb. She pressed on the door slowly and it swung open with a slight creak. One lone set of small candles in the corner illuminated the scene for her as the room was revealed to her. " Bloody hell..."

" _Mon Dieu..._"

The room was a butcher's locker without the freezing temperatures. Blood was literally everywhere. Almost every single spot in the room had been soiled with blood, most of it not even fully dry yet as tiny drops of it trailed slowly down the walls. The bed in particular, which stood near the far northern wall, had been dyed vermillion, its original color never to be detected again. Several nailpolish-painted fingers and toes had been scattered acroos the floor, the carpet undoubtedly slick with the copper-tasted liquid. The sheets had been torn to shreds, the canopy of the bed lay in a giant heap in the corner, a once-pretty blonde head tossed among its folds. The rest of the school-girl imposter lay propped up at the foot of the bed, only the skimpy skirt remaining on her body other than the long claw marks down her chest. As for the other girl, she was sprawled with her legs spread probably as far as they could go, not an inch of clothing on her body, her costume still scattered around her. Her eyes had frozen over at the widest they could get, her throat only a minsucle thread of tissue, and her skin had been showered with bruises. A figure resembling something close to an "S" had been carved into her chest, and the handcuffs which held her hands in an angle that had forced her wrists to snap, holding her to the headboard, had surely kept her from fighting or escaping. It was certain - she had been raped.

" _Disgusting!_," Pip hissed in her head. "_ Absolutely disgusting!_"

Seras said nothing as she shook her head, complete contempt written all over her face. She stared at the corpse on the bed. The carving on her chest made the Draculina wary. " If that mark represents what I think it does..." She did not finish the mumbled comment. She didn't need to, both she and Pip knew. And of course Pip was beginning to get as pissed as Seras at the once-friendly person.

"Admiring my handiwork, I see." Seras turned to the opposite side of the room. Walter stood leaning against the doorframe of what she could only guess was the bathroom, the tiniest but an impossibly smug smirk on his features. Steam drifted from the door as he ran his claws through his now-loose hair, a towel draped across his shoulder. All that and the fact that he wore no shirt led to the conclusion that he had to have taken a shower. Her spitefulness towards him could not force her to not notice his admirable physique, though she did not relish in it. He was not broad nor did he have muscles of a large build, but he was average in size, dashing any thought of him being lanky. He was however well toned, noticeably chiseled, but not to an overbearing degree, and his hands were a bit larger across than she had expected under his gloves.

" I normally wouldn't use those," he continued, motioning to the shower in the other room, and swooping his hair back into the hairtie on his wrist. " But unlike you and your 'master', I have not yet acquired the ability to soak what's left of my victim through my skin. I suppose I'll just have to practice." His smirk grew wider as he began to approach her. " Perhaps... you could teach me..."

" I prefer blood bags over wasteful slaughter," she mumbled, her face glazed over with an icy demeanor.

" Ah. Then maybe I could teach you a thing or two."

He stopped only six inches or so before her, and gazed down at her, still supporting that annoying smirk. Seras could handle her master's smirks and creepy grins just fine. But Walter's had a smugness that his latest status could not back up. An ego that out did itself. She was tempted to steal Pip's idea of a good bitch slap. He looked at the carnage for a moment, flitting towards the corpses. " Such a pity that they didn't switch costumes. The blonde would have done so well in..." He turned back to her and grinned. "... making it more believeable."

The implication didn't slide by her unnoticed. Before either of them could blink, the barrel of Seras' newest handgun - which she now carried with her at all times - was slammed firmly against the middle of his chest. Walter didn't even flinch, didn't blink. Just continued to stare and grin at her, even as the silver began to sizzle his skin. " You honestly think," he drawled in a bored manner," that this little-." When he looked down at the barrel, Seras took the oppurtunity to suddenly slam the gun up into his face. His head snapped back, his nose surely broken, and he found himself quickly facedown in the bloodsoaked carpet, pinned with Seras on his back much like she had with Jan Valentine. Walter chuckle deviantly, looking up at her from the side. " Ironic that I complimented this hold..."

" You forget that you are still a prisoner here, Freak," she growled. She pressed the gun barrel sharply into his spine. " And in your current state, we can still sentence you to certain death. I'm sure that Master would enjoy finishing what he started three weeks ago."

" And you forget, Seras Victoria, that you're dealing with the same person who provided you with a coffin, your cannon, your blood packets, and who knows every single little detail about your personal records."

"No, I'm not," she replied. " You're not Walter C. Dorneaz, butler of the Hellsing family. I don't know what you did with him but you can't tell me that's who you are. You're just a younger, undead mockery of his memory."

Walter snickered. " True. Very true. But you cannot deny that - as you said, I am not the wretched senile Walter you knew - I am someone you have no idea about. Someone... who wants quiet a few things from you." His eyes glinted dangerously and slightly narrowed. " Someone who will steal those things from you when they have the slightest hint of a chance."

" Then I appreciate the warning," she sneered. " But whether any of us like it or not, you're stuck here. And once I report to Sir Integra all the damage you have done, as well as your hostility towards me and that I have had to surpress you, you're going straight back to your cell. It'll be a long time before your sorry ass sees the outside of that dungeon again. So I doubt that with my busy schedule and your lack of activites, you'll have any chance at all to take what's mine." When Walter only replied with a smirk, Seras yanked him to his feet, firmly keeping a grip on him. " Let's go see what your former master has to say about your mess."

**Author's Note - **Ugh. That took forever to type. I do apologize if this seems a bit... erm... kinky or something, I had no intention of making it that way. I'm just trying to keep some tension going on. And don't worry, Alucard will make his debut in this fic very soon. I tried to get Pip's accent somewhat, but I was too lazy to try and type the whole thing like that, so I just tossed in a few "Z"s. Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review! I'll try to keep this from getting too OOC as best as I can.


	3. Discussion with a NoLife King

**Author's Note - **Alright, alright, I can't resist. I'll be updating this series as often as possible. Also concerning one of the reviews on chapter 2, I have never watched Psycho. So I'm surprised that Walter's...err... actions are perhaps disturbingly similar to one of the scenes in that show. Weird... maybe I'm becoming a TV psychic! Just kidding. Anyway, I can assure you that I did not mean to copy a movie scene or anything. I just got really "high" on dark chocolate - for some reason it makes me really hyper - and just went totally balistic. I was surprised with what I came up with. As for the "S" on the girl's chest, it's suppose to represent "Seras". I just didn't put her whole name because I thought it would be far too obvious. And for the umpteenth time, I would like to apologize for all of the misspellings and what not in the previous chapters. I try to go over them and fix mistakes, but I sometimes have a problem spotting them out, and I'm currently unable to find a good spell-checker. When I get back on my original computer, I'll be able to make these alot better, and the misspellings should go away. Then I'll finally have question marks too. That won't be for a couple more weeks or so, so please bare with me and be patient. Disclaimer - **I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters in this fanfic. All charcaters belong to their rightful owners. **Now Alucard's debut! Yay!

" You had to pick my mother's room , didn't you, Vampire" Integra scowled at the massive mess, her hands balled into fists, the same cigar from earlier clamped firmly between her teeth. " Why am I not surprised," she stated rather sarcastically, giving Walter a cold glance over her shoulder. Walter said nothing, but chose to inspect his claws in a snide bored manner. Seras had dragged the vampire up to the office, where she reported the magnitude of his "bad table manners" so to speak, and Integra had decided to see the room for herself. Seras had finally released him once they began to head back to the room, and instead kept the handgun pressed very close to his backbone. Integra trailed the tip of her toe in the glistening carpet. " How incredibly 'cheeky' of you. I've seen ghouls who left a cleaner murder scene than this." She shook her head and tapped her cigar, uncaring of the ashes that tumbled down to the floor. " There's no use in trying to recover anything in here. We'll simply have to dispose of the bodies, maybe use them for ghoul bait on Alucard's next mission. Burn the fabrics, except for the carpet. Everything else will just have to stay in here."

Integra turned around and pinned her fierce eyes on the cause of the damage. He tilted his chin up a little and raised an eyebrow, as if to say "what. going to kill me now". She sighed and looked at Seras. " Put him back in his cell. He won't be receiving any sustenance for the next three nights. As far as I'm concerned, he won't be needing it." Seras nodded, quickly grabbed Walter's shirt from the bathroom, and held his hands behind his back again. They headed to the sublevels as Sir Integra headed back to her office, just as silently as when they had first came out. Seras managed to whisk the key into the lock of his cell with her shadow arm, then roughly pushed him in, and slammed the bars shut.

She tossed him his shirt through the slots and turned to leave. " Don't you want to keep it," he called after her. The dungeon door slammed shut in response. The vampire chuckled and slipped his arms through the sleeves as he sat down on the old bench. " Well that was refreshing," he mumbled, grinning at the memory of his little destruction. He tended to remain an "old John Bull" during such circumstances, he certainly wasn't one of those pathetic teenagers whom had begged the Major and Doc to grant them "immortality" then scampered away for random excursions. But he supposed losing a little control was alright when performed correctly and only occaisnally.

"My, my. You certainly made an impression."

Walter turned his head to watch a familiar red-clad nosferatu slip from the ceiling of the cell next to him, then glide gently down to the floor. It was one of the very few things that Walter really envied him for - all that power, all those skills. Giving away valuable information to the Major for the price of the return of his eternal youth had been easy. Claiming his prize had been even easier while everyone in London had been in panic. And he had felt glorious, he still did. However, he still knew that he was no match for the No-Life King next to him. A fact he did not like to bare.

" But you always did like making a new impression of yourself... Haven't you, Walter," Alucard leered through the bars.

Walter snorted. " How kind of you to grace me with you presence. Did you get bored of hunting the cowards outside", he sneered in response, propping one foot up on the bench.

" No. I just hoped that maybe a certain coward had escaped from his cell, and I'd get the chance to play," Alucard said, his voice gaining a dangerous tone. " But I guess he's been put away again, like a bad doggie in the pound."

" I would think you know all about that, Alucard. I remember a certain 'bad doggie' being locked up only three decades ago. Probably a level or two beneath me. Arthur wasn't too happy with him either." Walter picked at a stone in the wall. " But that 'doggie' never got a treat for hushing up. Not that I recall anyway."

Alucard laughed. " That's because real 'wolves' don't need treats. They can survive as long as they need. Unlike lapdogs who bite the hand that feeds."

Walter scoffed, shaking his head. " But enough metaphors. I must say, you really did a number on those two. So violent, so hungry!" Alucard's eye grew brighter, and he slightly morphed through the bars. " I'll admit, it almost gave me a chill. Haven't seen something like that since Rio, froms yours truly." The No-Life King chuckled again. There was a small moment of silence. " But it would have been better..." The burning embers - his eyes - narrowed but did not dim, only brightened further. "... were you focused on your victims. Not on someone who does not allow themselves to fall to their knees."

" You can't tell me you weren't fantasizing about that broad Integra when you impaled that S.W.A.T team," Walter sneered again.

" Who said this was about a woman," he replied, raising an eyebrow in both an amused and interested manner. Walter said nothing, suddenly tight lipped.

"Oh, Walter. You never were very good at hiding your true intentions. Even when you were being a little rat for the last fifty years, I knew that you were working with someone Hellsing did not approve of. Even when I was shriveled up in my own cell." Walter frowned. " It's one of your little trademarks. You give yourself away, eventually."

" I think you just like the sound of your own voice."

" How can I do that when I can sound like..." Alucard paused to lean in further into the other vampire's cell. "...anyone I want" Walter almost jumped at how uncanny Alucard could mimicry his fledgling. But the tiny disturbance in the ex-butler did not slip by the elder vampire so easily. " You see," he crooned. " You just gave away your intentions yet again."

" I'll give you alot more than just my intentions if you so much as mutter another syllable," Walter growled.

" I don't think so. Your wires are still in Integra's care, you have no other weapon, and even if you have just fed, your body is far from competeing with me. Such a pity too. I was so looking forward to cutting your head off before the zepplin pinned you under and Integra insisted on you becoming our prisoner." The tone in Alucard's voice dropped low again, another warning. " Otherwise you'd be just another little peice of shit rotting with that fat bastard and his kampf gruppe. I'm sure it'd be rather fitting."

The two of them stared at each other, red meeting red. " You know, I believe I pity you. Had you been just a little bit more patient, I would have given you that exact same form with ten times the power." Walter's eyes widened a little. " But I suppose that can't be helped now. Your patience with Seras also is lacking I believe." His voice lightened again to his usual cockiness. " How much longer will you take no for an answer, Walter," he sneered. " I was certain that when I turned her you would have a bit of difficulty keeping your English gentleman act up. Now that you have nothing to stop you - no morals, no sense of dignity or propiety to uphold, no worries - you're having the fight of your unlife trying to find a way to take her." Alucard laughed louder than he had before. " I wonder how much longer you'll hold up. She wouldn't be a No-Life Queen you know, if she were to give up so easily."

" I honestly think you need to shut that fat trap of yours."

"No. You're thinking how you might try to drag her into your cell four nights from now when she brings you blood, and ravage her however you wish." The No-Life King fully stepped into the cell. " I don't really care what you want with her. I may be her Master by blood, as a sire, but she is her own self now. I have no need to control her or defend her, not anymore. She can take care of herself just fine. But I'm going to enjoy watching her, fighting you every step of the way, killing you again and again in so many ways. We both know you'll just keep coming back for more. Until you lose your strength that is, and you begin to beg her for whatever it is you wish to do." Alucard shook his head in a pitying way. " You never could resist vampiric beauty. Even after all these years. Even after I told you a thousand times that the body of an old mortal fool was always a trillion times more beautiful than any pathetic vampire's." He leaned forward till he was just inches from Walter's angry face, sporting a wide fanged grin. " And its just out of your reach... _again_."

Walter let out a hiss and tried to literally wipe Alucard's face right off his skull. But the attempt was useless. By the time his claws had reached where his head had been he was already in the corridor, heading for the door. The only reason he would use it rather than morphing through one of the walls or the floor was simply to infuriate Walter further. It was the only reason that Alucard was walking away. " Happy begging, you fool. She'll never give you a thing but all her hate!," he crooned, his words echoing both in the corridor and in the ex-butler's ears.

" I'll kill you, you bastard!," Walter hollered after him through the bars. " And shut you're fucking mouth!!" But the No-Life King only laughed long and loud as he slowly swung the heavy iron door behind him, cackling to his black heart's content. Walter slammed his fist into the bars, hardly leaving a dent as he growled and snarled. Even when Alucard was long gone, he had not stopped.

**Author's Note - **I know this isn't as long as the last one, nor as interesting, but I thought I might as well try and get it out of my system today. Yes, I implied a bit of an old and probably very subdued relationship between Alucard and Walter that could have occurred during The Dawn series. I figured it would do something to keep the chapter from being completely boring. I'm also trying at the same time to avoid OOC-ness at all costs. But I don't think it's working. And yes, in this fic, Integra's mom died giving birth in her room. So I had Walter sort of mess only a tiny bit with Integra. Not much to really matter in the story mind you. Aaahh, I'm ranting again. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, feel free to tell me ideas for the story in general or possible future Hellsing fics. And please take the poll on my account. I'll be switching out the two polls I have on my profile when I feel it is convient. Thanks again!


	4. A little crazy

**Author's Note - **Okay, I sort of lied. I thought I would be cranking out chapters like some writer's factory. But, sadly, I was mistaken. I've been a little bit lazy and had a bit of writer's block the last couple of days, so I do apologize for not getting this out sooner. I guess walking within three feet of an old house where nine murders and a suicide have occured - resulting in a possible and rather interesting haunting - sort of jolted the writer's block right out of me. Believe me, it was the creepiest thing I've done so far. But I just had to get a recording of it on my camcorder. Nothing interesting on the tape, but I plan to go back a third time to see if I get anything "paranormal" I guess. Sorry, ranting again. Here's the disclaimer - **I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters within this fic. All characters belong to their rightful owners.** Enjoy.

Walter had never really understood the full concept of true starvation. Not up till now anyway. Sure, he had gone without several times in his human life, but he had always managed to salvage some sort of food within forty-eight hours of when he had ate last, one way or another. In several situations, before the orphanage had picked him up at the age of fourteen, he had almost had to resort to selling his body just to receive a coin or two. Those had been close calls, but he had never needed to get any farther than snogging with some desperate or perverted individual. A small stroke of luck really, when he looked back on those desolate times. But starvation, the true deprivation of sustenance, of needed energy, that is what he had never experienced before. And it was possible that his more hyper-sensitive vampiric system was causing more suffering to his body, both physically and mentally, than his old body would have originally.

It was almost pitiful.

He lay on his back on the floor - for some odd reason he simply couldn't stand the feel of the bench anymore - staring up at the ceiling with dazed eyes. His mouth felt so dry. Hell, quiet a bit of him felt too dry. His tongue, his eyes, his skin, his lungs which he had not yet broken the habit of breathing, and especially his veins. They, the components of the intricate system that carried his "life" source through him, were the driest of them all. And the dryness was followed by a faint burning sensation. Overall, the whole experience was bearable though annoying, even if it had lasted four days. He knew he could endure for a moderately longer timeframe before his body would begin to collapse on itself, shrivel but never die. But the ordeal was still very painful. Still very... depressing would be the best way to summarize it.

' It must be two hours after sunset. For their sakes, they had better not make me wait much longer,' he thought, feeling rather irritated. He let out a sigh, kept himself from grimacing as his dry lungs protested, and ran his hands up his face to his hairline. He had always wondered how Alucard had been so eerily calm, when, twenty years ago, he had been dragged down into the dungeons. And now it perplexed Walter even more. How he could have kept from making even a single portest, how he could have taunted those who had restrained him to the walls of his cell, how he could have been so utterly at ease, how he could have continued to arrogantly smirk at them all as always, as if it were some joke he had pulled on them and they didn't even know it... It still baffled him. It still made him envious. It seemed alot of the things about the nosferatu made him that way.

Letting out a small grunt, he sat up. Something was a little off, he was sure of it. He felt a sort of disorientation, his mind was mostly clear yet so unattached to him. He shook his head softly and leaned forward till he rested on his knees, one hand with its fingers splayed out acroos the stones. Perhaps he had slightly underestimated as to exactly how unexperienced his new body was. This most likely the case. He had had almost no opportunities to find out how far he could push his limits, which he reluctantly had to admit he still had. ' Such a waste,' he thought. ' I didn't wait for over four decades for this form just to have it lie motionless... Unfed...'

He shifted his weight on his knees. The floor had begun to jab into his legs uncomfortably, which didn't ease the slight burning sensation in his body. " Damn you, Integra. Enough wasting my time. Deliver the blood already!," he growled. His voice was a tad hoarse. It had been four days, and he had waited. He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to, however. Walter shuffled carefully to the bars and leaned towards them, tuning his sense of hearing for any sign of a familiar draculina. He waited there for awhile. A minute went by. Then five. Then fifteen. Then twenty. Still nothing. He waited some more. Another ten minutes dragged by. Twenty more. Thirty more. It was outrageous. Walter growled again. " You stupid broad, Integra. Hurry up! I'm bloody sick of starving."

It must have been no more than ten seconds after he had cursed that his sense of smell suddenly snapped to his attention. It was a scent coming from a ways off from behind the door. He shifted to sit back on his heels and sniffed the air. It was a very... ravishing smell, it was the only way he could have put it. It was still faint but it was certain that it was becoming more pungent, thicker...closer. Walter sniffed again and gave his bottom lip a small nibble. Yes, he knew that smell. If he could only recall as to what or who it belonged to. The smell of death, of some poisonous perfume, a smell that was predomiantly copper. Yet it echoed something feminine, the opposite trait of the exact same smell he had experienced an intraceable amount of years ago. Oh. Of course. She had finally come.

Walter hardly noticed his breathing become deeper, like a slow pant, eager to absorb what he could of the scent. Now he could here her footsteps echoing down the hall. The smell of blood was three times as strong as the last time she had delivered a blood packet, and he suddenly realized that he was literally going mad. Not much, if that made any sense at all to him or anyone, but just enough to tangle his nerves and thoughts into a small mess. A surprsingly relaxed mess. He couldn't think straight it seemed. His logic was becoming flawed.

He bit his tongue before he licked his lips, slowly standing up. His muscles felt both tensed and completely relaxed at the same time. He as so thirsty... He had never felt this thirsty, ever. The smell was becoming intoxicating. His mouth was on the verge of watering. ' God, what has happened to my compsure,' he thought idley. When the door at the end of the corridor swung open ,and a gust of fresh air breifly brushed over the dungeons, he didn't quiet care anymore. As Seras approached his cell, it finally dawned on Walter that she had fed. Fresh from the host in fact, he could smell it on her. The still-warm blood was seeping through her system, thus the intoxicating scent she was unconciously giving off, and the smell of the blood just waiting for him within the plastic in her hand only tried his patience further.

She stopped in front of him just within reaching distance. She looked over him once in a speculative and angry manner, then scoffed. He watched the color of her hair as it glinted barely in the darkness of the dungeons ,as she shook her head, the only light being at the other end of the corridor. If he had ever noticed such little but provacative things about her as these before, he couldn't remember when. " If you actually learned your lesson, I doubt you'll be soiling anymore of Sir Integra's rooms from here on out," she murmmured. He didn't quite process the words she had just said, his head wouldn't stop spinning from the smell. Aaahhh, that smell...

Seras shook her head again as he continued to stare without a word. " You almost look pitiful. So pathetic." She finally stepped forward and stuck the blood bag just inside the bars, making it bob softly as she twirled her wrist. The things her little movements could do to him and his half-crazed mind. " Here. I guess you've waited long enough." Walter moved almost sluggishly as the fingers of one of his hands wrapped around the flimsy plastic, then drew it back into his prison as she let it slide into his grasp. He gave her a glance. His mind was racing now, coming up with plan after plan to make her his own. It was very curious at how quickly his twisted and hungry mind could come up with so many ideas in so little time. He finally settled on the quickest and perhaps most fruitful plan of action.

" I starved myself more than four times longer than you - and willingly - and yet you certainly look more worse for wear." She made a scoffing noise again, and shrugged. " Funny how things work out." Walter only partially understood what she was saying. His brain was too busy firing off, preparing for action. He was only a little curious as to why she hadn't expected anything yet... He idley pulled out the built in straw of the packet and hesitated on removing the cap. He wanted to drink it so badly, but knew he wouldn't have his chance at her if he did. The scent was consuming him now...

He felt her sum him up with her eyes again, heard her sigh. " I'll leave you to -" She was cut off and hindered from retreating as Walter finally sprung. It all happened in a few breif seconds. Snarling he dropped the medical blood and latched onto her wrist between the bars. She gave out a yelp of both surprise and outrage as she tried to yank her hand back. His firm, clawed grip was too firm however, and he yanked her back till she was pressed against the cell door, still snarling like some wretched beast. Holding her arm out as far as it could into the cell, he planted his other hand around the crook of her elbow as his fangs extended almost past his chin. He eyed the rivers in her wrist for only a small moment before he swooped down on the pale delicate flesh.

Walter's fangs only barely grazed the skin however, never sinking in nor even scratching as Seras quickly retaliated. In a flash her other hand darted into his prison, her gloved fingers winding tightly around several thick locks of his hair. Just as his fangs hardly touched her wrist, she gave a loud snarl of her own and yanked back smartly. There was a breif snap as his neck popped from the pressure, soon followed by the back of his skull slamming against two of the bars. His skin and hair sizzled for only a second, and he let out a gasp of surprise and slight pain, red glowing eyes going wide in shock. Before any of it could sink further into his concious Seras managed to kick him forward with the toe of her boot, and he sprawled onto the cold, unwelcoming floor.

Walter remained still for a moment before he shifted to his knees and shook his head. His skull had made a bit more impact with the silver than he would have liked. Behind him he heard Seras stifle a hiss of anger. Walter was certain that she would be rather bitchy now. He turned himself around to on his hind end, his elbows to prop him up as he let out a sigh. When he looked up at her, her face was on the verge of distortion, anger etched all over her features, her own red eyes glinting with fury. " I honestly didn't think you would be so incredibly stupid as to try something like that," she said through her teeth. " Obviously I was wrong."

He couldn't help but smile as he gave her wrist a quick look before locking his eyes back on her face with a subtley insane chuckle. " More like incredibly mad, darling," he practically drooled. He lifted the hand that had held her wrist, looking at the drops of blood on his fingers lovingly in a twisted manner. Then he looked at Seras again. " But more than worth it, wouldn't you agree," he inquired with an odd giggle before giving the pointer finger a long, slow, luxurious lick with his serpent like tongue. He never looked away from her as he licked it clean, trying to surpress a wide grin as her lips curled into a snarl.

No doubt trying her best to refrain from going into the cell and slaughter him, she turned away with a hiss, slamming the door to the dungeon quiet loudly in her anger. Walter gave a half-laugh half-moan of satisfaction as he moved on to the middle finger and began twirling the blood into his mouth. ' I believe I enjoy this madness,' he thought, reveling in the sweet, coppery and tangy taste of his possible lover. He lay back onto the floor, continueing to taste every trace of her. ' I think she does, too. Every one lusts for a little craziness, don't they,' he wondered. Walter made a mental note to himself to ask her when he finally had his way with her.

**Author's Note - **I know, it's short again. But I still have a tiny bit of writer's block that I'm trying to get rid of. I tried to keep this from getting OOC and horribly kinky again, but I have a feeling that I failed. But if the kinky-ness is okay with you guys let me know. It'll still be awhile before I have proper grammar in my fics, so please be patient. Sorry that this is so late. I'll update this as soon as I can. Please review, and let me know about anything you find wrong with the fic. Thank you.


	5. Pip's conversation

**Author's Note - **Alright, as since I have nothing else to do and I'm totally bored now, I guess I'll give you guys a new chappie. Over five-hundred hits with a humble nine reviews! I didn't think this fic would be that popular to honest. I really feel loved, thank you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer - **I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters within this fic. All characters belong to their rightful owners. **I wish someone could tell me how I can urge Integra to let me own Alucard though. sniffles angrily

"That was stupid!," the ex-butler growled at himself, slamming the side of his palm on the wall. He shook his head in frustration. " She was right. That was absolutely stupid!" He bit back a snarl as he turned away from the wall, and heaved an angry sigh instead. He slumped onto the bench, covering his face with his hands as he muttered curses under his breath. It had been approximately two hours ago since Seras had stormed out of the dungeons, and an hour and a half since he had sucked every drop out of the blood bag she had delivered. He would have devoured it the instant she had slammed the door but had gotten far too caught up in licking his fingers, trying to get every bit of her essence he could possibly find. To say in the least, he had most likely overdone it.

It hadn't begun to sink in as to what exactly he had just done until several moments after he had drained the packet. Between then and tossing the empty bag aside, he had lain on the cold floor, smiling like some devilish child, reveling in his moment of gluttony. As his temporary "high" began to fade however, his previous actions began to register in his logic. And his sane mind was not too thrilled with it all. His mind began to become restless, realizing what it all meant.

Walter shook his head again. His first chance to have her - the chance that always mattered most, the chance with most surprise and less likely to be retaliated - had been thrown out the window. Now there was no telling how long it would be till he had even the slightest advantage over the draculina. " Damn it all," he hissed. "Just damn it all."

Unbeknownst to the once loyal retainer, a pair of red eyes flashed with amusement in the darkness far back in one of the lasts cells. A sinister chuckle rumbled quietly from the wall before the glowing eyes disappeared. In his own chambers, Alucard opened his eyes again and laughed again. " I told you, Angel. You always give yourself away. You never fail to let your patience slide." The vampire grinned, reaching for the wineglass on the table next to his throne-like chair, twirling the contents within lazily. The light in his eyes literally made the thick ruby contents glint, the glass breaking off tiny little shards of red light on his face, the ceiling, floor, and somewhat on the walls. The fragments of red danced round and round as he continued to softly swirl his drink, holding the glass just before his gaze. His grin widened. "And as for you, my noble draculina..." A laugh slipped past his lips. "... I knew you'd hold up a fight. Though it's a sort of pity that it didn't last longer. I was just waiting to see what you two would do next." He finally tipped the brim to his lips and took a long sip. Nothing like a good drink after some anticipation.

' Then again...,' he mused,'... the anticipation isn't over yet. In fact it's only begun. This is just little sparks before the real explosion. This is what everything has been leading up to since I brought her here. Since he saw her actually, it wouldn't mean anything if the idiot hadn't seen her.' Alucard licked his lips, his grin having never flatered. He took another, longer, more hearty sip before setting the glass back down on the table. He sat for awhile in his usual position, legs crossed, fingers entwined together across his chest, his posture slightly relaxed has he continued to muse deviantly.

' How long will either of them last,' he wondered. ' Seras of course will not be the one to cave first. But Walter has a rather wide range of tactics, old and rusty as they may be. The other problem with using said tactics is that he cannot withstand such teasing, it's one of his most prominent faults. And she doesn't even realize how she taunts him further! Seras may try her best to think of what it is that keeps him coming back, drooling over her feet like the dog he is. But she has no idea that, as a No-Life Queen, even the way she bats an eye or lengthens a fang can fire off a vampires desire, both male and female alike.' Alucard stirred the tip of one of his long, pointer fingers in the concoction, bringing it up to trail the liquid over his tongue. ' Plus she has no control over her pheromones, which are undoubtedly three times as stronger as when she was still clinging to her humanity. She's all the bloodsucking beauty that Walter has ever wanted, ever dreamed about.' Alucard paused in his thoughts as an idea came to him, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. ' Still... Walter has more experience in one particular area than she does. An area she is not use to confronting - seduction. She's been a virgin for so long - and he, having his youth back, could be just as much as a ladies man as he was during the forties and fifties - that he just might try to get the upper hand on her.And wherever else he can put it...'

Alucard sighed contentedly and finally rose from his chair. The night was still young and he wasn't going to waste " a day off" by sitting here. " I might as well see how my former fledling is doing," he purred. " No doubt fairing far better than Walter." Without hardly any thought, he shifted into a mass of darkness, creeping up the walls like mist and throught the ceiling to the next floor. Although Alucard's bond to Seras had been critically severed during the destruction of London, a few small ties lay between the two, and quickly fading the more she began to feed from "fresher stock". Using what connections were left between former master and servant, Alucard stretched out his senses to find her. He fazed up through another floor, finding nothing. If he was right - which he should be - she was located in the library.

'Again,' he grumbled mentally. Ever since her ascension to her regal status, the draculina had scoured the archives and whatever files she could get her hands on concerning with her dwindling kind. Both he and Seras knew full well that she could simply ask him the answers to all her questions, he had done his job of helping her rise to a more fitting level potential and had no reason to keep things from her to learn by herself now. Nonetheless, she rejected the easy way and did all the research herself, finding all of Hellsing's possible knowledge and mentally digesting it in an almost greedy manner. He didn't question her nor help her, just left her to her own devices.

When he reached the edge of the library, Alucard slipped through the wall and found her immediately. Seras had stretched out on a small loveseat next to the window across the room, her shadow arm waving in a nonexisting breeze, unrestrained to her choice of form, and propped behind her head on the arm of the sofa like a living black pillow. Her eyes were closed while one leg rested with it's foot flat on the floor, the other leg at full extent on the cushions. Her bangs, which she had slightly grown out, hung partially over the eye she had once lost, her entire expression serene. Alucard peered at her for a moment, then glanced at the table and chair by her improv bed. It's entire surface was littered with peices of aging parchment, thick dusty tomes, little pocket journals, and a giant tattered black book which appeared to date back as far as only he and God knew. Said volume was opened only a fourth of the way in while the small neck rained light down on its elderly pages. Obviously she had yet to adjust the slight strain that came with vampiric speed reading.

' Shes been out for about twenty minutes,' a voice said in the nosferatu's head.

Alucard looked back at Seras with a small smirk. He knew that voice well enough now, he heard it every now and then when Seras had conversations with 'herself'. " Evening, Pip." The vampire watched a bright green eye slide up into one of the tentacles behind her head, which stared at him.

' Don't worry,' the frenchman hissed in the vampire's mind, seeming to give him a wink. ' As long as you don't come any closer than four paces from the table, I don't zink she will wake up.' The green eye swiveled around for a second to peer at Seras, than made eyecontact with Alucard again. ' Weird as it seems, I need to speak with you.'

"Oh," Alucard asked amusedly. " Do tell."

' It's about that bastard, Walter.'

" I already knew. None of us enjoy his 'company' any more than you do."

' Yes, yes. I know. That's not the point,' Pip replied silently, unable to reply aloud as Alucard did. ' It's this whole zing with zese... advances. The suggestions he makes at her.'

" Jealous are we," the vampire crooned in mock response.

' No! Yes! Maybe! Just shut up and pay attention!,' Pip barked at him.

" Well someone certainly earned some nerve," Alucard smirked. " You've never tried a little verbal stunt with me like that before."

' Yes, but considering that I'm already "dead", I doubt that I need to worry about you killing me now. Now please, pay attention. I use to like the old timer just fine before that whole nazi mess came along, and bombed England to hell. I thought that maybe he was just cracking under pressure or being brain washed when he turned his back on our lot. But it's clear now that I was wrong.'

" We all know this, Frenchman, get to the point. I have an evening to entertain myself."

' Right. I'll snap to it. The zing is, he's really starting to piss me off. More than you or the few idiots among my men ever did. Seras may be a hell a lot stronger and wiser than she was, but we can't deny that she's still a real sweet girl. You'd put it in different terms but you get the idea. I know he's got somezing up his sleeve, somezing about Seras that I don't like. He's far too perverted.'

" I don't think you'd have the right to talk, singing about Eskimo's to her like you did," Alucard laughed.

' Every man has his privledge to act horny and what not when he really feels like it, I'll admit it. I was no exception, I never will be, even now. But that son of a bitch is taking it too far. This is a lot more than just good-hearted sexual harassment, as hypocritical as that sounds. The look in his eye just...' The former mercenary trailed off, the bright eye narrowing as it swayed to and fro, as if he were shaking his head.

" So what do you want," the vampire asked. " I don't quiet see what this has to do with me."

' I know about some of your abilities now. The migonette isn't as strong as you, that's clear enough. But she still stuns me sometimes with all the zings she can do. And I know you can read minds. All I ask of you is to tell me what Walter has planned for her. I want to be able to her help her,' Pip continued as the No-Life King arched an eyebrow. ' I want to let her know what he plans to do so she counter it.'

" I see..." Alucard softly nodded, though he didn't seem very serious with his trademark grin plastered to his face. " You do realize - or at least I think you would - that you can't fight all of her battles with her. Not like you did with the werewolf three weeks ago." The eye seemed to become thoughtful. " As she continues to embrace her urges to completely devour her victims - body, mind, and soul just as she did with you - more beings like you will begin to fill her up. Your voice will eventually be drowned out by the rest. Unless she does her best to keep contact, mind you." Alucard watched as the eye seemed to falter then regained some confidence. " Besides, I can't tell you what Walter has in store. He doesn't even know what he's going to do next, most of his plans and strategies went out the door when he pounced on her this evening."

Alucard stared back at the tiny shadow version of Pip for a moment longer than turned to leave. " I'll tell you this, Mercenary - You make sure she keeps her fondness directed at you. Walter has a history of slowly drawing young women into his twisted little web of wires. And stay on your own toes. He never did like to fight fair for what he desired." As the vampire disappeared into the wall again, the green eye and the tentacle subsided, retreating into the shadow arm of the draculina. Seras didn't even have a clue of all that had just happened.

**Author's Note - **There you go guys. I have to head out and find something else to do, so I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Please review and it would be nice if you checked out my account and took my poll I have up. Thanks.


	6. First mission

**Author's Note – **Yes, I'm finally updating this one. I've had a bad round of writer's block and I just couldn't come up with a way to continue, even though I have plenty of twists planned for this fic. I'm finally back on my original computer, so there shouldn't be some many typing errors and what not. And there are **spoilers** in this, so watch out. Well, onto the story. Disclaimer – **I do not own Hellsing or any other series. All characters and other properties belong to their rightful owners. **Enjoy.

Sir Integra stood on the roof of what was left of her family house, her arms folded across her chest as she gazed out at what was left of her country. There wasn't much to look at, and what she did see wasn't very pretty. The grass had been charred, mounds of blackened soil dotting the landscape like freshly dug graves. Even though it was still another hour till sundown, the skies were as gray and dull as the land beneath it, overcast with the remains of ugly gases, ashes and only god knew what else.

The leader sighed, her lungs silently rejoicing at the release of the foul air. The smell of blood, tear gas, explosives and gun smoke was still heavy on the wind, even though it had been almost a full month. A full month since Millennium had decimated more than three-fourths of the population in London. Since the Nazis had rained down on Britain's great city and captured it like a plague. A full month since she had failed.

It was one of the things that refused to stop playing again and again in her mind. It was a broken record, screeching the ugly truth to her over and over. She had failed. The Queen, the other twelve Round Table members, her men, her father, her _family_ had depended on her to defend what they all stood for. They had expected her to hold all the things that go bump in the night at bay. To maintain a blissful ignorance for the rest of the population – perhaps the world – and to keep them safe.

And she had failed.

As this went through her mind yet again, a sudden mental picture of her father seared into view. It wasn't one of the ones where he lay sickly in bed, the heart monitor and other machines beeping annoyingly as he tried to smile for her. Those were usually the case when she sometimes remembered him – trying to be strong, trying to be a good father. Instead he was leaning back in one of the plush chairs in the library, a cigar held between his teeth as he bore a devilish grin.

'_It's Sunday, Integra. Relax! God only knows how much longer till you won't have the chance for peace and quiet. You'll be head of the family one day, a tall pretty woman with your father's fire. Old Sir Iron's will still have to listen to a stubborn ol' Hellsing, and trying not to throw a fit about it. You'll be giving hell to those Freaks, too. And I hope I'm there to see it. You'll make us all proud, won't ya love?'_

Integra pushed her glasses back farther on the bridge of her nose as she slightly bowed her head, and sighed. She shook her head as a wave of sadness and perhaps regret washed over 

her. "I'm sorry. Unforgivably sorry," she replied quietly to the whispering wind. "I have failed you, Father." The wind whipped at her face. "I have failed everyone."

The wind continued to lash around her and the Hellsing grounds. She wondered what he thought of her now, her father. And wondered what her ancestor, the great Professor Van Helsing, tamer of the worlds fiercest creature also thought of his descendent. She doubted that either of them thought very highly of her now.

Remembering that night, her hand reached up and gently touched her left cheek just below her eye. Her final showdown with the Major had been tense, short, and a bit pricey. She knew at the time – just as much as she did now – that firing at him at point blank range was practically suicide. But she had done it. She had aimed and fired till her revolver was out of ammunition, watching the bullets tear through him like paper.

Until one of his bullets had finally made their mark. She remembered the sickening sound of the round piercing the delicate flesh, and the sudden pain as it all went black in her left eye. Or rather, it went black where it use to be. Blood had gushed but she had had little time to yell out her frustration and pain, before Seras had grabbed her arm and led her out of the Zeppelin. It had gone up in smoke, all except for the twisted metal frame.

When Seras had pried Integra's hand from the wound some time later, she realized that Seras had picked up her missing "limb". The operation had been awkward, with the draculina fusing her blood and saliva with Integra's wound, as the eye had been carefully placed back in her socket. It had not been easy. It had been difficult to try and not squirm; it had stung and burned something fierce. And even though her eye was almost the same as it had ever been, it still sometimes went temporarily blind, and a patch would be needed so that her vision and concentration wouldn't suffer.

With another sigh, she turned her attention to her belt where a tiny pager rang at her, it's tiny display blinking a bright blue. Since Walter obviously wasn't going to return to his former position as retainer of Hellsing, nor inform her of the Freak attacks that could be going on, she had found a way to send information to herself as soon as possible. It consisted of the remaining Round Table members – Sir Iron's, and two others – sending her emails as soon as their men caught even wind of paranormal activity, or paging her. This system was only to be used for the sole purpose of decimating the surviving Freaks or Nazi party members. It was also useful as since her "allies" were in no mood to speak with her face to face.

Another piece of proof of her failure.

She tilted the pager to read the message;

FREAK ON THE MOVE. SOUTH END OF LONDON. FEW GHOULS. RETALIATE IMMEDIATELY.

"Of course it is," she muttered as she clipped the pager back onto her belt and headed for the door into the building. South London for some obscure reason had been the main site for Freak activity, though no one was certain why. Possibly because that was the closest area to the fallen Zeppelin, except downtown London, and they avoided that area. And the only reason that the remaining Freaks would visit the wreckage would be to pick up any supplies they could salvage. Sir Integra, Sir Iron's and the others, however, had no intention to let the low-life vamps restock and try to cripple their human enemies. They wouldn't repeat the mistake they had made over fifty years ago.

Integra bounded down the stairs to the top floor of the mansion. She pressed the button that would page Seras – Integra had made sure that she had one as well – and summoned Alucard through their master-servant bond. Reaching her office she went through the door into the room where Walter's victims had waited. It was a small room, half library, half parlor, with a couple chairs and a sofa. She went to the other end of the room where a large closet sat. She swung open the doors to reveal several revolvers, pistols, and a few swords that she had recovered from the wreckage of the house.

As she began strapping on the belt for her sword, Seras appeared by her side. The draculina briefly looked over the weapons before she spoke. "What is it this time?"

"A Freak and a few ghouls. It's in the south end of the city again."

"If it's such a small party, why are you getting ready? Alucard and I can handle it."

"That may be true. But it's more than coincidence that they keep hording to that area. I want to find out what keeps bringing them in. There might be a possibility that there are human survivors as well." Integra flicked the safety on both of the pistols that she put on her person, and grabbed the pouch for shells. "Besides," she continued as she threw on her coat. "I think it's time that we put our prisoner to the test. And I'm not going to let him out of my sight."

"So we're having the coward take out the other cowards for us?" Both Seras and Integra turned to see Alucard leaning against the doorframe, the Jackall already in hand. "Should we really let him? He might see it as a reward rather than punishment."

"I doubt it. He won't see it that way when I'm done with him. I have something planned for him depending on the results of this mission."

"What do you mean, Sir?" Seras' face fell slightly. "Surely you don't think he'll find this to be some sort of discipline. As far as we know, he never actually liked the other members of Millennium in the first place. And to give him back his weapons…"

"We are _not_ going to give him anything. He seems to have a knack for improvising for what he wants. So let him improvise in the field. He'll have nothing but his bare hands. Far as I'm concerned, his wires are as good as mine. Unless…" She trailed off and shook her head. 

"Never mind. We'll deal with that when we return. I'll inform the Vampire myself of his new role."

With that said, Integra adjusted the collar of her coat and went out the door, the two vampire's right behind her. Having no time to spare, she dashed down the stairs. She had a pretty good idea of what could happen if Walter some how was set free in battle. There was little doubt in her mind that if he had the slightest chance, he would kill her instantly – or at least try to. Not to mention he was probably going to make everything a hassle for her tonight, once he was off the Hellsing grounds. But with no men to help her and her cause, and the Round Table members refusing to lend any of the soldiers they could spare, it was time to take desperate measures.

Once they reached the right level, they rounded the final corner to the dungeons, and went through the door into the cell area. Integra stopped in front of her prisoner's cell and peered for only a moment at him. He lay on his bench, ankles crossed and his arm over his eyes. Integra pulled out the keys from her pocket and rattled them on their ring to get Walter's attention. He opened one eye, from which he glared out at her under his forearm. It was evident that the tiny pieces of metal were grating against his ears.

"Get up," she ordered sharply. She then quickly opened the door and swung it wide open. Walter sat up slowly, never once removing his gaze from his former master, a slight scowl on his face. "It's time that you pulled your weight around here."

Transportation had been difficult to arrange at first. There were only three working vehicles left at the estate; a low-slung custom dark green and red 2008 Harley-Davidson FXCWC Rocker C, a black and red Ducati Monster S4RS that had been slightly extended in length, and a black Saleen S5S Raptor, all of which oddly survived due to their renovations for military life. Considering that the Ducati's length seemed just for Alucard's long legs, and Integra was still hesitant about getting in another car after she wrecked one about a month ago, it only made sense for Seras to take the Saleen.

With Walter riding shotgun.

As Alucard checked the Ducati for any signs of malfunction, Integra approached Seras with a key. "That car is the only vehicle that can carry numerous supplies, including weapons. It's also one of the most expensive things I own. _Don't. Mess. Up._" Seras nodded gravely. Integra gave their prisoner a quick glance, who was leaning against the wall, then back at the young vampire. "I would have Alucard drive, but that bike has become one of his favorite toys and I can't trust him with a car like that. And I doubt he'd be very careful with it if Walter is right next to him. I wish you luck." She then handed the key to Seras and raced to the Harley.

Seras sighed, then raced to her own vehicle. "Get in the car," she barked at her passenger. "We don't have time to dawdle. And if I have any trouble with you, I will tie you to the seat and gag you." Walter only scoffed but did as she said and slid into the Saleen as she fired the engine. The sound of the luxury vehicle being started was answered with the loud rumble of Integra's ride, and the long revving of Alucard lovingly testing the motorcycle he straddled. Integra rolled up to the button on the nearest wall and pressed it. As soon as the garage door barely allowed clearance, the senior vampire shot out with the squeal of rubber on cement. His master followed hot on his tail, the chopper rumbling loudly into the dark. Seras quickly shifted, and the Saleen whizzed out of the garage, the engine roaring into the night as it soon began to pick up speed.

Once they had gotten clear of the gate of the grounds, Alucard signaled to Integra and they both moved side by side in front of the Saleen, he in one lane and she in the other. Seras kept an eye on both the bikers in front and their surroundings for possible ambushes. As they all soared down the road, the draculina glanced occasionally at the speedometer. They were at eighty right now – speeding but traffic was nonexistent and the situation was serious. To think that she wouldn't have been able to operate such vehicles until she was dead…

As Seras began to realize just how much she missed the Harley – she had always used it when she had been sent out on those rare missions with Alucard after the war – her ward spoke. "I find this rather stupid," he stated with an annoyed tone. Seras gave him a glance as he continued. "Although Sir Hellsing wouldn't be so conspicuous with just herself on the bike, she has all of us in or on vehicles. An air raid would have been better."

"No, it wouldn't," Seras replied with a frown, her eyes locked on the road and her comrades. "We did that the first few days of recovery but the Freaks caught on pretty quickly. They have spotlights with them wherever they go now, and some firearms. The weapons don't do much to us, but they do slow us down a little. And every second counts. Air raids are impossible. Besides, their keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious."

"Driving two expensive custom bikes, and a rare sports car into the middle of an old warzone – or any other place for that matter – isn't suspicious?," the ex-butler scoffed.

"Not as much as you think. The Freaks are keeping an eye out for anything paranormal, anything vampiric that they aren't use to. Riding these make us look more like stupid mortal tourists, or big and rich hot shots wanting to see what's left of the city. If we appear to be blubbering mortal idiots, to be easy targets, they are more likely to come right into our line of fire. " Seras gave him a glare. "You're not the only tactician in this country. We can plan this sort of thing out just fine – without you."

"Really?," Walter asked with a sly smile. "Then why did you all bring me along?"

"Because we decided that you need to get off your ass and work for us. And more importantly Integra is not going to leave you at the mansion unattended!," she snapped, slightly 

raising her voice. She shifted again as the two in front of her began to pick up some more speed. She glanced at the speedometer. The little red needle pointed to ninety-five. "We'll be arriving at south London soon. Sir Integra will tell you what to do. If you step out of line, Alucard and I will be more than happy to oblige any order she gives us to destroy you." Out of the corner of her eye she saw her passenger raise an eyebrow skeptically. "If I were you, Freak, I would keep that in mind." He said nothing as he stared out the windshield.

Seras, Alucard, and Integra moved around a series of moderately sharp corners with ease, all the vehicles gliding smoothly on the blacktop. Integra suddenly motioned to a long patch of ash and gravel up ahead by the road, just a few blocks on the outskirts of the city, where a few crumbling walls remained and just tall enough to hide the vehicles. They all pulled into the make-shift parking lot in unison, quickly cutting their engines. Alucard and his master dismounted as Seras and Walter slid quietly out of the car, shutting the doors quietly.

Integra pulled out her pistol and turned to the vampires standing around her and the Harley. "Sir Irons paged me with intelligence that there is one Freak – a former human survivor who turned to the very few refugee members of Millennium – and a small pack of ghouls. Keep an eye out, however. He or she may have made a friend of the same intentions." Giving her pistol one last look over for preparation, she looked at Walter dead in the face. "You have a lot in store for you, Vampire, depending on the outcome of the mission. We both already know that I won't tolerate any mishaps, whether they be intentional or not. So listen carefully. Scour the territory, look for ghouls or the Freak, and stay within at least one of our sights. If you find the target, you _will_ report to us immediately and take out as many enemies as possible. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal," Walter replied with a sneer.

Integra gave her former butler on last glare than began to walk away. "Start hunting," she ordered. They split up, but staying within about fifteen feet of each other. As Seras kept her head down, walking silently among the rubble and the blackened walls, she pulled her own pistol from her belt. It was the weapon she usually used on missions, unless the situation became a bit more critical and she would have to resort to her shadow arm. Her gaze darted around corners and in the shadows, watching for any sign of their quarry. She saw Walter walk casually down a narrow path of gravel to her right, Alucard watching him with devious, dangerous eyes on the other side. The senior vampire followed, dissipating to thin air to arrive somewhere out of sight.

Seras turned down an alley, giving Integra – who was standing to her left – a brief glance to let her know where she was going. Integra nodded and they both disappeared into the dark alleys before them. The young No-Life Queen proceeded down the narrow space between the walls on each side, her senses waiting for any sign of the Freak. And if she was honest with herself, she was also waiting for any sign of Walter trying to pull a stunt.

Seras shook her head as she peered into the window on her right. She still didn't understand why Integra had brought Walter for this. Sure, she could see the logic and reasoning. But it still bothered her. Walter was not the kind of individual that she wanted to work with, even if he did want to take out the remaining Freak population. If he had betrayed them once, what was to stop him from doing it again…? And again, and again…? Not to mention his conduct towards her wasn't exactly the most wonderful way she had ever been treated. She peered into the next window. Nothing there either. She continued on, her hearing keenly tuned.

Another thing that bothered her was how vague her employer had been about after the mission. She had told them that she wasn't going to give him anything – but she hadn't said that she wouldn't return the traitor his precious wires either. And the way Integra seemed to have something on her mind, some… decision only made her wonder if the young Hellsing was actually hiding something from them. She trusted and respected Sir Integra but… it just didn't settle well with her that she had silently refused to tell her what she had in store Walter. 'I just hope you know what you're doing Integra', Seras thought.

Seras winded her way down the narrow passage, her firearm firmly in hand. Her eyes wandered over the walls above her, looking for any signs of some sort of ambush. The gray sky was a highlight compared to the blasted wall, and would reveal an enemy. Nothing yet. As she slowed her pace, she tilted her head back only a few degrees and sampled the air, letting her inhuman ability to detect the obscure. It smelt like it should under the current conditions – an old warzone. Her forehead creased in dissatisfaction. "Something's off…," she murmured. "Why haven't they-?"

She suddenly stopped when her ears faintly twitched. They had detected something. Holding absolutely still, other than the slight turn of her head, she listened, almost hoping to find something, to find an intruder. Was it human? Or the Freak they were hunting? She waited, holding stock still, the soft breeze that scattered the ash on the ground seeming to howl on her eardrums. Stillness…stillness…just quiet… Seras frowned as her ears heard nothing. 'Did I make a mistake? Was it just one of the stones falling out of the wall?'

There was a sudden streak of black behind her, screeching as it flung itself at breakneck speed. Seras reflexes kicked in and she spun in a tight circle to have the claws of her attacker miss her by mere centimeters. As the blur of dark clothing and sharp shrieks passed by, she snatched the closest layer of it, then swung it away. The thing slammed into the wall Seras had been facing with enough force to shove it half way through the bricks. The Freak recovered much more rapidly than she had expected and scrambled out of the wall, giving her a fierce snarl before sprinting to the left.

Seras wasted no time on pursuing the Freak, but unable to maneuver through the tight curves but at human speed due to her lack of using her new powers in such a situation. As she squeezed through a tight hole in a wall, she mentally contacted Integra. 'Integra! The Freak is on 

the move, heading west towards you! Inform Alucard! She's aggressive and probably heading to her horde of ghouls! I'm in pursuit!'

'Don't let up! Stay on her! We'll be there shortly! Try to herd her to a place of our advantage!,' responded Integra. Seras aimed and managed to clip the Freak in the shoulder as they skidded around another corner. The Freak screamed as her blood painted the wall next to her, but continued to sprint to her destination. "You're not going anywhere!," Seras growled loudly, chucking up dirt in her tracks as she pumped her feet after her target, ash, glass, and gravel swirling behind her in her wake.

**Author's Note – **Good grief! It took me about three days or so to type this. It's the longest chapter I've ever typed. I was on vacation for a while so it took a long time to get this finished, and I do apologize for it being so late. Also, concerning the vehicles that I mentioned in this fic – I know nothing about them. I put the Saleen in there because I knew it was a really fast car and it looked good, the Ducati because I wanted to put Alucard on a bike but didn't think a chopper or even a Harley would fit his personality just right, and I put the Harley in there because I just like them. If you want to know what these bikes and car look like, just go to Google. Don't worry, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this far and I thank all the people who left me reviews. Please tell me what you think – I was serious when I said I love reading the reviews.


	7. First mission pt 2

**Author's Note – **Alright, Peeps, here you go. The seventh chapter of Walter's Prison. Thanks for reading this far, I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm really trying to update this as quickly as possible, but it's taking longer than I thought. So please, just bear with me. I'm still not sure if I should have Seras fall for Walter after all or not. Don't worry though; I know exactly where I'm going with this. Also, I would _really_ appreciate if you guys left plenty of reviews. I really do love 'em, and they motivate me to write more. Anyway, I'm done rambling for now. Disclaimer – **I do not own Hellsing or any of its properties or affiliations. All characters and such belong to their rightful owners. **

Seras squeezed her way through yet another hole in a wall, the Freak always remaining just within her sight as she hunted her down. Seras fired another shot, which this time went straight through her target's ankle. The Freak screamed as it stumbled to the ground, her foot deserted in the dust. As Seras drew closer, the Freak hopped up onto her good leg, her eyes wide with panic as she saw the draculina race at her. The Freak peered up at the wall she leaned against, and then suddenly jammed her claws through the brick, using her only foot to scramble on the side of the wall. "Stop!," Seras yelled. But she was already flitting away, like some giant spider, her foot and claws pulling her along at abnormal speed.

Seras cursed and fired again. She only managed to clip the Freaks wounded leg once more. As they rounded yet another corner, she contacted Integra again. 'She's heading north now! Where are you!'

'I should be just on the other side of the wall!' Seras turned her head to the wall on her left. "Can you hear me?!," Integra called.

"Loud and clear, Sir!"

"Good! Don't lose her!"

The draculina stuck to the path that her quarry took, now beginning to catch up to her due to the slower speed of scrambling on the wall. The Freak was losing too much blood too quickly. Good for them, bad for her. As Seras began gaining on the Freak, she saw with her very keen eyesight that the walls were about to abruptly end. Just at the end of the tight alley was something that was perhaps once a town square, a statue or monument crumbled on its platform dead in the center. This would be the place of execution.

The Freak leaped from the wall just as Seras locked her aim on her, and went soaring into the air. She landed with a solid thud and a yelp just a few feet from the end of the alley, and began picking herself up, casting a glance back at Seras. The Freak didn't get very far, however. Out of the blackened skies, a dark figure streaked into the small city clearing, and the Freak cried out as she was slammed against what was left of the monument. The impact was thunderous and concrete scattered everywhere. Seras was still too far back to help take out the target, but she picked up her pace a little more.

'Is it Alucard? Did he get here before us?,' she wondered. Her assumption was proven wrong when the Freak was struck down again just as she got back on her feet, suddenly eating dirt when a boot was planted on the back of her head. "Don't you look pathetic?," a voice sneered lazily down at their prey. Seras growled and came to a halt at edge of the square, watching Walter's every move as he yanked the Freak to her feet. "Target captured. Want me to hold it while you shoot it?," he asked Seras with mock politeness.

"We'll wait for Sir Integra," she replied. "It's up to her what we will do with…" Seras' sharp reply was cut short when the Freak suddenly squirmed rapidly, a little dark blur in Walter's grasp. There was a small scream of fury and panic before it was followed by Walter's cry of surprise, pain, and anger. The Freak had stopped squirming – just as Integra came around the corner – and was now latched onto his shoulder, her teeth cutting deep into his flesh as she held his hands behind his back. Seras had her gun aimed at their prey just as Alucard decided to arrive.

"Hold still!"

"Wait." Both of the vampires – their guns still on the little nuisance – looked at Integra. "Hold fire. Let's see if he can get out of this first." Alucard lowered the Casull with an amused expression, but Seras kept her sights trained on the Freak. After all, she didn't plan on losing it after all that chasing. They all watched in silence as the two in the center of the square growled and hissed. Walter was trying to pry his hands out of the tight grip that held them, while attempting to dislodge the pest at the same time. Apparently the Freak had bitten deeper in response for he cried out again, a short line of obscenities spurting from his mouth.

Walter strained again to free his hands. One thing was obvious; either he would pass out from blood loss first, or she would. If he didn't find a way to get rid of the Freak, that is. He glared at them for a moment, realizing that his former comrades weren't going to help, then at the low-life on his back. He tried pinning the Freak's foot down with his own for leverage, but she kept stepping back every time he did, putting more pressure on his wound. Seras kept her sights dead on.

"You… little _brat_!," he hissed. His eyes flared as his teeth sharpened, locking his gaze on the Freak. A loud growl came from his maw as his jaw seemed to dislocate, and he whipped his head around to clamp down on her skull. The Freak made a small yelp and quickly released her bite on his shoulder. It was a mistake however. Once she had let go, Walter spun around and locked the claws of one hand around her throat. He slammed her against the monument again and there was the loud ominous sound of her back breaking. Her eyes widened for a single moment before his grip tightened, and he tore her throat to shreds with one long sweep. The Freak's head hit the ground and her body finally disintegrated.

The silence was almost deafening. Walter flipped his hand to flick the blood off of it, and turned his attention to his shoulder. The damage wasn't pretty, and his sleeve was literally 

hanging on by a thread or two. "Well done," Integra said, shattering the quiet. Walter looked up at her, his face filled with contempt. "It appears that you can be useful after all. Alucard has already encountered the ghouls and taken care of them. We will head back now." She turned away to head down the alley she had came from. Alucard followed then Seras and Walter, the last one muttering something about his "good shirt".

Walking down the narrow path with a wounded low-level vampire with ill intentions behind her, did not make Seras feel any better about the decimation of the Freak. She looked back every now and then to see what he was up to. Every time she looked back he was staring at her, occasionally carefully prodding at his wound at the same time. She was certain that she had a bullet or two still in her gun…

They came out of the small alley and approached the vehicles cautiously. It was best to expect the unexpected. As Alucard straddled the Ducati again, and Integra mounted the Harley, the remaining two approached the car. It wasn't until she reached the edge of the hood of the Saleen did Seras realized Walter was right behind her. He stopped when she stopped and she gave him an irritated glare. "What are you doing?"

"I drive," Walter replied. Seras was about to respond – debating on whether to use colorful vocabulary or not - when Integra spoke.

"It's alright, Seras." Said vampire looked at her employer confusedly. Integra just smiled softly but vaguely, her eyes on Walter. "He did well enough tonight. Besides, he needs to enjoy his freedom while he still can." The woman's words mad sense, yet Seras detected some other meaning in them. When she turned back to the other vampire he had one eyebrow cocked, and a small smirk on his lips. His right hand was held put expectantly with the palm up. She suppressed a growl and, after reluctantly digging in her pockets, she dropped the keys into his grasp.

Walter gave her a false smile and slid past her to the driver's side. Reminding herself to respect her employer's wishes, she went around the hood, and quickly placed herself in the passenger seat, a foul word or two hissing in her head. The Saleen purred to life smoothly in Walter's hands and he pulled out of the tight area after the two bikes. Alucard rolled along side his master for a moment or two before suddenly firing the throttle, the sudden burst of speed forcing him into a brief wheelie, then roaring down the road. For a moment Seras wondered what he was doing until Integra contacted her mentally. 'Let him go. He'll wait for us in a minute. He's enjoying the evening in a manner I can tolerate.'

Seras silently assented and watched the No-Life King soar down the blacktop, his blood colored coat spread out behind him, tossing and turning adventurously in the wind, taillights burning in the dark, and his hair billowing by his face. Integra pulled out in front of the Saleen dead center as he began to become a tiny dot on the horizon. The minutes passed and sure enough, the Ducati's taillights became visible again when they rounded a corner. Alucard flashed 

them all a bright grin and slightly revving the engine, before pulling over to the opposite side of Integra, just visible to Seras on the side of the windshield.

Seras was glancing at Integra again – wondering what was so different about her this evening – when she saw Walter out of the corner of her eye. She turned her attention to him, suddenly cautious about the look on his face. He was staring at Alucard, glancing at the road ahead of them occasionally, then back at his former war buddy. The more he glanced ahead, the more his expression began to concern her. His eyes narrowed, and his lips twitched slowly into a small grin. Noticing her staring at him with a small bit of worry he spoke. "Tell me, Seras," he said, his voice tinted with mischief. "Care for a spin?"

Seras shook her head, suddenly understanding what he intended to do. "You wouldn't dare -!"

The words had hardly had time to escape her mouth as Walter suddenly shifted and slammed his foot on the gas. The only warning for Integra and Alucard to get out of the way was the thunderous roar of the engine and the squeal of tires. Seras was slightly pushed back into her seat as the car began gaining speed down the road at a tremendous rate, leaving the other two in the dark behind them. "Damn it!," Seras muttered as she scrambled her pistol from its holster. She planted the bore firmly against the side of her runaway driver's skull.

"Stop the car or -!"

"-Or what, exactly? You can't blow my brains out if you really wanted to! You wouldn't be able to drive while I'm in the seat, Integra stills intends to keep me captive, and – as a minute detail – you wouldn't want to get blood all over the leather upholstery. Then again I've already done that thanks to my shoulder." Seras let out a snarl as he smirked at her. "Now why won't you be a good girl just for me, and enjoy the ride?" He turned his head to look at her. She pushed the barrel closer to his temple.

"Like bloody hell," she hissed.

Walter shifted again and the needle started rising again as they stared at each other, her bright crimson glaring at his deep and smoky burgundy. The car began to shake a little. She didn't dare chance a look at the speedometer, but continued to gaze at him with contempt. The few street lights that survived the attack about month ago were beginning to become a blur, trees and bent poles whizzing by, the hills rolling by far too fast. The Saleen was still gaining speed. He shifted again.

As she glared viciously at him, her intangible senses suddenly flared. She blinked and her eyes involuntarily looked to the road. Up ahead was a sharp hairpin turn with a thick concrete barricade on the edge, the rest of the road invisible as it disappeared behind the curve. At sixty alone, the barricade would leave a nasty dent in any car. Perhaps mangle the frame to the point of unfixable. But at their current speed…

"You idiot! Stop the bloody car!," she screamed, slamming the bore of the pistol against his skull again. He swatted it away as if it were a fly and continued to stare at her. "Look, we may walk away from this, but I'd rather not have to recover from being mangled in the first place! Stop. The. Car!" Walter said nothing and Seras glanced again at the curve looming ahead.

When she thought for sure that they were going to wreck, Walter suddenly snapped his eyes to the road. He engaged the breaks for a brief moment, causing her to fly forward. Before she could crash through the windshield, he worked the pedals and the shift stick. The Saleen screeched as it fishtailed, the front and back bumper missing the barrier by mere inches, and the engine whined. Seras unwillingly flew back from the sudden change in direction, her upper body inconveniently landing in Walter's lap. As they pulled out of the curve he smiled down at her. "I think I rather enjoy this position."

Seras growled and quickly righted herself into her seat, looking for her pistol. She had dropped it accidently when he had worked the brakes, and now it was nowhere to be seen. She cursed. There wasn't much time to look for it however, when Walter suddenly worked the brakes again and sharply turned the wheel. Seras was slammed against the passenger door as the Saleen did a full a hundred-and-eighty degree turn. He shifted again this time into reverse. The tires screeched again as he floored it, the car shooting backwards down the blacktop.

"God damn you!"

"C'mon. Any normal girl would love this," he replied, not letting off the gas even a bit.

"What kind of girl would enjoy worrying about if she ended up as road kill, human or otherwise?!"

Walter just rolled his eyes. "For God's sake! Either shut up or put that mouth of yours to good use and suck it!" Seras was about to reply with violence – even if it meant getting in a wreck – when the ride suddenly became bumpy. She turned in her seat and looked out the back window. They had passed the front gate and were now flying down the gravel driveway to the garage, which was just now opening. At this rate, if the door didn't open any faster, the car would become a convertible. As Walter kept his foot on the gas, Seras gave the garage door one last look, then doubled over, waiting for the sound of tearing metal over head.

It never came and the Saleen came to long screeching halt. She looked up to see the garage door almost fully open and Integra and Alucard roaring up the road towards them. They were in the garage, the engine had been killed, and the car was in the exact same spot where it had been before the mission. It was – almost – as if they had never left at all. Seras growled as she glared at Walter, finally found her pistol, and got out of the car. He did the same.

"You are bloody insane!," she yelled at him, her words echoing in the garage. She had her hands on the car roof while he had his arms folded on top on the other side. "Absolutely _bloody insane_!"

"Oh come off it! Your nagging is going to make my ears bleed," he snapped back in a dissatisfied tone. Seras was on the other side of the car in a flash, pointing the barrel right between his eyes for the final shot. Her finger tightened on the trigger-.

"Seras." The draculina glared at him for a moment then diverted her eyes to Integra. The two on bikes had rolled into the garage and were now cutting the engines. Integra shut the door, keeping her eyes on the young vampire. "Refrain yourself. Put away your weapon." Seras cringed and looked at her target. He just stared back. Reluctantly she stowed away the pistol. "Thank you," Integra muttered and she dismounted the Harley.

Walter moved away from the Saleen and paused in front of the Hellsing. "I believe I need a new shirt," he commented, rubbing a bit of the torn fabric between his fingers. "Even prisoners get some clean clothes don't they?" All eyes were on Integra as she looked at him for a moment, her face slightly scornful as she seemed to find her answer. Finally she smirked at him and a made a small scoffing noise.

"Yes. I suppose they do. I think you and I need to discuss about your position. Seras." Seras waited silently for her orders. "I want you to run inside and take a few things up to my office. Be quick about it." Sir Integra made eye contact with the draculina for a brief moment, sending mental pictures of somewhat obscure items into her head. "Alucard…" There was a brief pause as the woman appeared to do the same with the No-Life King, and said vampire smiled. "You know where they are. Send them to my office as well."

"Yes, Master. Certainly." And he and Seras disappeared. As Seras made her way to the sublevels and grabbed the necessary items as she found them, she became… frustrated. 'What in the hell is going on? Why does Integra want all this?' She held up another candle and looked at it curiously for a moment before stuffing it in her shirt. 'Candles, an old book… What is this all for?,' she pondered. She shook her head and sighed. Integra was definitely hiding something, Seras was sure of it. Something that she refused to tell her comrades about. Then again, Alucard seemed to know exactly what was going on. But for her unlife, she couldn't figure it out.

Seras finally located the last candle that Integra had requested, put it in her pocket and dashed up the stairs. She reached the office to find it empty. She knew however that Walter and Integra were just a floor or two below her and she still needed to put the things where Integra had asked her to. So in a flurry she placed the candles in the little hidden brackets in the walls her employer had mentally shown her, then stood back in the corner out of sight. The door opened just to her right and Walter and the lady of the house entered.

"I told you," Integra said as she passed Seras without seeing her and the corner. "You had a lot on the line depending on the outcome of the mission. You did fairly well – considering your behavior. Now take off your shirt. Let's see how bad the damage is." Seras quirked an eyebrow at the order but stayed quiet as Walter removed the bloody garment and handed it over to Integra. Integra held it up by the middle of the sleeves and inspected the shoulder as she approached the desk.

Seras had her eyes glued curiously to her employer when Alucard silently crept into the shadows by her, obviously avoiding detection. He pushed something cold and solid in her hand without a sound and held a finger to his lips. She looked down at the thing in her grasp. It was a thick silver chain, slightly short with a cuff of some type at one end and a lock on the last link of the other end. Seras looked up at her former master in question and noticed a chain just like hers in his other hand. There was also a thick book under his arm, much like the one she had grabbed only bigger. Alucard motioned with his eyes to Walter, then flicked a Zippo lighter at the same moment Integra lit a cigar. He lit the two candles in the back.

It suddenly dawned on her what was going on and kept her surprise contained and unseen. As if sensing her epiphany, Integra sent another small list of instructions to the young vampire mentally, continuing her conversation with Walter about the shirt on her desk without looking up. "It can be fixed I'm sure. If it were worse, then I'd get you another one. But as is, it's none of my concern." Integra looked up at Walter, unperturbed by his state of dress.

"You still haven't told me what you have in store for me," Walter stated. His tone made it obvious that he was curious, though he seemed to be trying to appear patient. Integra nodded.

"No, I haven't." Alucard had lit four more candles. Only two left. Walter didn't seem to notice.

"And?," Walter pressed. Seras tensed, waiting for what was to come next. Integra took another drag and watched the smoke dance for a moment. Then she turned her eyes on him. The smallest smile graced her lips as Walter waited.

"Seras." It was more of a summons, but to Walter is must have sounded differently.

The draculina saw the expression on Walter's face turn to surprise for a second before Integra swiftly bent down and pulled a small lever under her desk. Two tiles on either side of him flipped revealing two thick silver rings, and almost instantaneously, Seras sprung from the corner. Before Walter could so much as blink both she and Alucard clicked the cuffs of the chains on his wrists and locked the locks on the rings. Walter blinked and inspected the sudden bindings upon him. He yanked and when the chains didn't come loose he strained again. His face fell into a scowl.

"What the bloody hell is all this?," he snapped, watching Alucard and Integra light the remaining candles. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"You're still not listening, Vampire," Integra called, taking the big book from Alucard's arms and setting it on her desk. "I said you had a lot in store for you. I didn't ever say that it would be _good _for you." She drew a small piece of chalk from her pocket and approached Walter. "Watch him," she ordered Alucard severely. The Nosferatu did as she said with a huge smirk as she circled around her former retainer, trailing the chalk behind her. When one circle was complete she went around him a second time, only with a red chalk stick.

As Integra was completing the second circle, Walter lunged at her, trying to dig his claws into her flesh. She barked an order at Alucard as she dodged back, and he rushed forward, clamping a silver collar with chains around Walter's neck and bound those to the floor as well. Now Walter was almost completely immobile, the collar burning and biting into his flesh like the cuffs. He choked for a moment then glared at Integra. "What are you doing to me?!"

Integra nodded to Seras and she handed her book over to Integra. She didn't answer him. She simply gave him a glare over glasses and flipped through the pages of the book. "What are you doing?!," he howled again. His eyes darted to Seras, and finding no response there, he looked at Alucard. The No-Life King leaned against the wall smirking at Walter. He turned his hand over dramatically near his face and bent his fingers, as if he were inspecting his claws for some flaw. At first, the chained vampire just looked at him confused… until his eyes paused on the back of Alucard's glove. Alucard grinned maniacally – even more so when Walter's eyes went wide with realization - and drummed his fingers in the air, rippling the bright red insignia slightly on the back of his hand, and across his tendons.

"NO!," Walter roared, turning back to Integra. She didn't even flinch, rolling one of her sleeves up her arm to her elbow, her jacket deserted on the chair. "Not a fucking chance! I will not be bound to your family again!" Integra continued to ignore him as she opened one of the drawers and rummaged a moment before pulling out a small but sharp looking knife. She prodded her finger hard enough that heavy beads of red formed on the tip, then went towards him.

"You don't have a choice," she hissed. He hissed and growled and fought the chains viciously, but to no avail. She carefully – almost artistically – drew a tiny pentagram on his torso, one large enough to cover his entire chest, muttering something in an archaic language as the blood clung to his skin. The lines were incredibly straight considering that he had squirmed immensely, and once she finished the quiet incantation, the blood seemed to momentarily boil on his skin. Walter hissed, as if the pentagram scalded his flesh.

After a second or two the blood instantly dried, but did not flake or crack as was usually expected. It darkened slightly under Integra's gaze. When she seemed satisfied, she unsheathed the knife from her belt and began to carve the design into his skin, making deep cuts. She began another incantation in the same ancient language as before, but a little more audible.

"Get off me!! Release me!! Noooo!! You-! You-!" Integra continued to ignore him, carrying on with her task. As the pentagram came close to completion, the insignia so familiar on the back of Alucard's hand suddenly seemed to glow up from the floor, including the circles of chalk. Walter's eyes went wider and he twitched slightly, as if something had given him a start. The symbol grew brighter and brighter. Integra stepped back, watching the insignia carefully, as if it were about to give her a sign.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! DAMN YOU! I SAID RELEASE ME, NOW!" Walter's cries went unheeded, and tiny sparks and bolts of red electricity began to flare on the floor. It was if the world was upside down and the chalk circles were the clouds of tiny lightening storms. Integra watched the insignia for a moment longer, then sprung forward towards him again. She raised her arm straight out in front of her as the electricity rose higher from the floor and held her hand flat, as if she were pressing against a wall.

She spoke the incantation again, louder than any time before, partially because the crackling and snapping of energy around Walter was rising in volume.. The bolts and sparks were flashing higher and higher. He strained against the chains again, forcing him into a small coughing fit, then glared at Integra. "DON'T!," he roared in fury. "DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" The bolts of red light suddenly shot up to the ceiling, just brushing the paint with their sharp tips. It was then that Integra sprung forward, placing her hand firmly in the center of the bloody pentagram.

The reaction was immediate. The red light danced about his feet for only a brief second before it shot throughout his entire body. His screams were of agony now rather than anger, the amount of power coursing through him forcing him to rise several inches off the ground, back arched as he writhed. His fangs distended and the rest of his teeth sharpened. All the while, Integra didn't even so much as flinch, even when she began the incantation yet again and his screams pitched higher. His entire form quivered, the electricity shooting in and out of him in tight arcs as well as touching the ceiling and floor.

Seras watched on cautiously as the candles went out and the entire room was lit with the power of the red bolts. She noted the determination on Integra's face, the sound of Walter's knuckles pop and crack as his fingers flexed in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Alucard's grin lengthened. It was as he watched the binding, carefully monitoring Walter's expression that Seras realized that he had gone through the same procedure. She could only conclude that his binding had been more excruciating due to his great strength. Seras wondered if he had known all along that this was coming… that he had been looking forward to it…

Integra had finished the incantation by now, and seemed to be trying to keep her composure as the red light shooting through Walter was beginning to crawl up her arm. Her sharp blue eyes narrowed, locking her eyes on her prisoner. She gritted her teeth, keeping her hand pressed firmly against his chest. The air seemed to crackle and burn, the power dancing 

around her and Walter was increasing. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Integra wrapped her free hand around her wrist, as if the hand upon the vampires flesh was stuck, and tore it away with a yell.

The lightening contracted upon itself, concentrating into a single bright neon beam, which seemed to pass right through the center of Walter's chest. He seemed to choke for a moment and then the light and all the energy suddenly vanished. Walter fell to the floor, barely catching himself to stand weakly on his feet, his upper body slumped over. His hair, now undone, made a curtain over his face as he gasped for breath. He still trembled as the bloody pentagram soaked into his skin and disappeared.

They all waited in silence, Integra popping her wrist, which sputtered a few tiny sparks. When Walter tried to lift his head to look at Integra, she spoke. "You are now bound to the Hellsing family, Vampire. By your bindings, you will serve your master as they wish. Only the one deemed as the rightful heir of the Hellsing family shall be your master, until the title is passed on the next generation – your new master. You have no say in how they shall proceed with the family business or any other such matter. You will show respect to your owners, and call them by their title – master. Now…" She pointed to the tiled floor before him. "…Kneel."

Walter panted, still trying to catch his breath, giving Integra a vicious death glare. He shook his head. "No," he managed to panted, a sharp edge in his tone. She glared back, then raised her finger from the floor, pointing it at him. Walter suddenly winced, grasping his brow in one hand.

"Kneel," she ordered. Her tone had become more commanding.

Walter gasped again, raising his head just enough to glare at her again. He shook his head slightly, obviously being defiant. "No." Integra's face turned into a scowl, anger all over her features. She pointed at him again and this time it was evident what she was doing. Red sparks shocked out from his eyes for a moment before he closed them, grasping his head in both hands and crying out in pain. His body was wracked with tremors once more. Seras had to take a step back, she could almost feel the immense – and painful – waves of power and control that Integra was manipulating.

From the sidelines, Alucard's grin was as sharp and wide as anyone had every seen, his vermillion eyes glinting with sadistic glee and amusement. "So vibrant isn't it?," he asked, his joy clear in his voice. "Your blood, your body, whatever bit of a soul you may have – _it's all on_ _fire_. As if Satan himself were gouging out your essence with his greedy claws. Right, Walter?" He didn't answer, it was doubtful that he could even hear the other vampire in the first place, his cries almost too painful to hear.

Integra made a sound of irritation. "OBEY!," she barked, her order ringing throughout the office. With a cry, Walter's knee slammed to the floor with enough force to crack the tile, 

one hand reaching out to catch himself. He panted, her agonizing control subsiding. He had broken out into a small sweat, a red sheen faintly covering his skin.

"Yes…master," he choked his voice tight, strangled and bitter.

Integra picked up her still lit cigar and placed it between her teeth. "Good. Here your orders, Vampire. You are to return to your cell and stay there until I call you or send for you. Until we find a proper place for you, that cell shall be your chambers. You will be quiet; no screaming or yelling. If you must speak, it will be in a subdued tone. Do you understand?" Integra waited for his answer. He nodded feebly. "Very well. Alucard, escort him to his chambers then. I doubt he can walk."

Alucard bowed and stepped forward to snatch him up from the floor by the back of his neck. Walter cringed trying to remove the hold on him as Alucard half dragged him from the office, paying no heed to Walter's stumbling. Seras watched them leave until the door shut behind them, wondering what would come from all this… What this meant for all of them. She felt that this was just the beginning of something tumultuous.

**Author's Note - ** There, I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been really busy, and have had to sneak in some time to type this almost sentence by sentence. I know it's long and may be a little OOC, but I really thought this one out. The original version was so boring and short I had to toss it out the window. Anyway, please review. I really do love hearing from you guys. And for those of you who have been reading my other fics, I will be updating those ones very soon as well. Thanks for reading all this.


End file.
